Voleur de Corps
by Rhea S
Summary: Globalement avant Adam, où tout est possible,l'équipe se trouve confronté à une bien curieuse histoire. Comment cela va-t-il se terminer ?   One-shot un peu trop long, issu de Delirium Torchwoodis. Enjoy !


**Disclaimer** : certains personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de RTD et la BBC. Je ne fais que jouer avec.

**Béta** : Arianrhod

**NB :** Globalement avans l'épisode Adam, où tout est encore possible, l'équipe est confrontée à une bien curieuse histoire.

Nb 2 issu d'une idée Delirium Torchwoodis (un peu trop long)

* * *

** Voleur de Corps  
**

**

* * *

**

« _Oy ma tête, c'est une horreur! Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant hier soir. Oh! attends une minute, je ne suis pas sorti hier. Je suis où d'ailleurs ? _  
_ Bon sang, qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai une bosse de la taille d'un œuf sur le crâne, j'ai une envie de vomir assez prononcée. Donc une commotion cérébrale et pourtant je ne suis pas dans l'aile médicale. Attends, attends un peu. Mur de briques pourries, odeur de bête fauve, fumet caractéristiques du weevil en folie. Les cachots, merde, je me suis enfermé tout seul. Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_ »

- Hé oh, les gars, je suis en bas ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

L'occupant de la cellule se leva en se tenant la tête. Il trouva que sa voix était bizarre, comme déformée.

- Calme-toi, chut, murmura Jack apparu à ses cris d'appel, tu vas réveiller Janet. Ne t'agite pas comme ça.

- Mais je m'en fiche de réveiller Janet, je veux sortir, Jack !

- Tu promets d'être calme ? demanda Jack en se mettant en pleine lumière, bras croisés sur son manteau.

Il était grave, pourtant une lueur douce éclairait son regard comme du soulagement.

- Pourquoi ? J'en n'ai pas l'air ?

- Non, et tu étais incontrôlable hier soir et Gwen a dû t'assommer. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas eu la main trop lourde.

- Elle l'a eu, j'ai un de ces foutu mal de crâne... Mais que se passe-t-il ?

Jack avait l'air interloqué, à la grande surprise du prisonnier. C'est bien la première fois qu'il lui coupait la chique. Il consentit à ouvrir la cellule et s'approcha du prisonnier qui prit peur à son regard enflammé.

«_ Mais que fait-il ? Il veut me prendre dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Il veut m''embrasser ! Au secours !_ »

Il s'échappa à ses lèvres qui allaient se poser sur les siennes. Il le repoussa et le Capitaine le regarda d'un air blessé. Il se recula, prêt à lui en coller une s'il s'approchait de trop près, non mais !

- Tu peux m'expliquer Jack, ce qui te prend ! demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée.

- Euh, Ianto, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? demanda Jack,

L'homme enfermé dans la petite cellule puante le dévisagea comme s'il avait perdu la raison.

- Là, c'est plutôt toi qui as perdu la boule ! Comment tu peux me confondre avec Ianto? On n'a pas du tout le même gabarit !

Jack le scruta, comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il ressortit précipitamment en fermant la porte pour le laisser seul face à lui-même.  
Enfin, lui-même, c'est beaucoup dire ... Owen vit son reflet dans la vitre de la cellule et il resta abasourdi. Il comprenait mieux la surprise de Jack.

« _Merde, je suis Ianto, ou plutôt je suis à l'intérieur de son corps. J'aurais dû m'en douter avant, à la chemise et au pantalon à pinces, mais Gwen a vraiment dû taper fort. Ça a sérieusement ralenti mes facultés de penser. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse des neurones de Ianto_. »

Owen se sentait à l'étroit dans ce corps et ce costume ajusté. Comment Ianto fait-il pour porter ce genre de vêtements ? Il a l'impression d'être engoncé dans une armure de tissu. Bah, c'était sans doute le but visé. Il s'assoit à nouveau sur la paillasse et se prend la tête entre les mains. Il avait la sensation que sa tête allait se briser. Jack revint et son attitude dut l'attendrir car il entra à nouveau et vint vers lui pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Owen releva la tête et Jack l'embrassa.

« _Maman ! Ce qu'il embrasse bien et ce fichu corps est complètement accro à lui, car voila qu'il répond sans que je l'y autorise. Je m'ébroue, je me reprend et lui mords la lèvre. J'agis avant qu'il ne me plaque contre le mur et me baise dans cette cellule. _  
_Au secours ! Voilà que je pense à Jack de manière physique ... Locomotive, tante Bertha, Rhys... pff, je me contrôle, je me contrôle. Il me regarde vraiment curieusement, comme étonné par mon comportement. Je me détourne de lui pas retomber dans ses grands yeux bleus-gris, ne pas succomber à la tentation de lécher cette goutte de sang qui suinte de sa lèvre blessée. Je…Bon sang Owen Harper reprends-toi !_! »

- Jack, je ne suis pas Ianto. Je ne suis pas le Coffee boy, je n'accepte pas le harcèlement au travail. Apparemment je suis dans son corps. Donc, tant qu'on a pas résolu ce problème, tu ne m'approche pas...

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire aguicheur et posant une main juste au-dessus de son épaule.

« _Bon sang, mais c'est une malédiction ce foutu capitaine, trop beau pour que je lui fasse confiance et prêt à sauter sur toutes les opportunités_. » se dit le pauvre occupant du corps de Ianto Jones.

- Parce que je suis Owen Fitzgerald Harper, fils de John Harper et Elisabeth Harper, né Smithers et que si tu m'approches encore, je serai obligé de te frapper.

Le capitaine se mit en position d'attaque, ça se vit dans sa manière de le regarder. Owen lui fit les gros yeux. Apparemment avec la tête du Coffee boy, ça donna tout autre chose. Jack le dévisagea bizarrement, comme s'il avait pris un coup sur la cafetière. Mais ça lui revient, il avait bel et bien pris un coup sur la tête !

- Tu serais Owen ? fit enfin Jack, rompant le silence inconfortable.

- T'es lent à comprendre, aujourd'hui, Capitaine. Oui, c'est moi ton médecin avec une sale gueule de bois, les yeux pas en face des trous et enfermé dans une foutue cellule comme un weevil puant. Donc la question suivante c'est ?

- Qui est dans ton corps ? dit Jack en se reculant enfin, l'air soucieux.

- Bingo ! Et où est-il, ce corps ?

- Dans la baie médicale, je venais justement te demander pourquoi tu l'avais agressé, endormi et enfermé dans une cellule de décontamination.

- Et pourquoi, moi, je suis enfermé avec les weevils ?

- Tu as été assez violent dans ton comportement, et comme tu avais agressé Owen, Gwen t'a assommé, pas de souvenirs ?

- Pas le moindre, elle a du s'en donner à cœur joie.

- Non, pas vraiment. Frapper Ianto, ça n'avait pas l'air de l'amuser. Ça aurait ton corps, je pense que oui.

- Ahah, très drôle, fit Owen avec un rire sans joie, bon, le truc c'est de savoir si Ianto est dans mon corps et s'il se souvient de quelque chose ?

- Ton corps dort toujours, dit Jack après un court conciliabule avec Toshiko et Gwen.

- Je ne suis pas dangereux, enfin je crois, je peux remonter ?

- Pourquoi pas ? dit Jack avec un sourire qui lui flanqua le frisson.

« _Mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça, moi... C'est incroyable, ce qu'il fait comme effet au corps de Ianto, pas étonnant qu'il soit toujours collé à ses basques. Enfin, si cela leur fait plaisir. Quelle question ! Bien sûr que cela leur fait plaisir, sinon ils auraient déjà arrêté. Enfin tant qu'il ne me demande pas de remplacer son boy d'amour, c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse. Mais vu la tête qu'il fait, il s'inquiète furieusement pour son camarade de jeu._»

- Tout va bien Ia… Owen? dit Jack en se mélangeant les pinceaux.

- ça va... mais je ne comprends pas tout, il va falloir qu'on fasse une enquête. Et pour ça, il faut que je demande à celle qui est responsable de mon état de m'aider.

- On va tous t'aider... sauf Owen, enfin Ianto, qui est toujours dans les vapes. Tu vas le réveiller et on pourra commencer par là.

- Mouais, mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu lui injecter. Mais t'inquiète, ce n'est sûrement pas dangereux, dit-il alors qu'il le fixait avec de grands yeux effarés, je n'allais pas abimer mon corps et mon copain.

- Parce que c'est ton pote maintenant Ianto ? fit le Capitaine goguenard.

- Faut bien, il est dans mon corps. Bon Jack, tu me fais sortir d'ici.

- Jack ? demanda Gwen par l'intercom, tout va bien ?

Le capitaine expliqua la situation avec des mots brefs, secs. Ça avait l'air de le secouer de rencontrer Owen dans le corps de son coffee boy.

« _Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils fricotent tous les deux, mais y'a quelque chose, j'en mettrais ma main à couper, enfin peut être plutôt celle de Ianto. Jack est canon, on le sait tous... mais ce corps est drôlement attiré par le capitaine. Malheureusement pas moi, je lui ai suffisamment seriné quand je suis arrivé à Torchwood, faut pas jouer avec moi... _  
_Mais bon sang, physiquement Ianto est vraiment attiré par lui, j'ai le sang qui bout dès qu'il me regarde. Ça me fait tout drôle. Owen concentre-toi ! _»

Les deux hommes remontèrent au Hub, où les attendaient les filles, interloquées par la tournure que prenait l'affaire. Owen avait bien envie de les faire rire pour les détendre, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elles n'allaient sûrement pas rire. Il avait un mal de crâne terrible et il se sentait mal à l'aise comme s'il 'était dans un vêtement mal coupé.

« _ Ah bon sang, je tuerais pour un café et dire que c'est moi qui suis dans le corps de celui qui pourrait me le faire. Pff, trop compliqué pour moi, je m'en fais un, je ne peux pas décemment commencer ma journée sans un café. »_

_- _Non, Ian… Owen, dit Tosh, n'y touche pas, tu vas la casser.

- Mais non, mon petit cœur, ne crains rien, je ne vais pas l'abimer, la merveille de Ianto.

Il se mit en face de la machine, la toisa et si rapidement qu'il ne comprit pas la manœuvre, il se retrouva avec un café fumant dans la main. L'odeur était délicieuse et le goût divin.

- Bon, ce n'est pas trop difficile finalement. Qui veut un café ?

Les autres membres de l'équipe se précipitèrent pour apporter leur tasse. Eux aussi étaient en manque de café. Ianto avait réussi à les rendre tout à fait dépendants et Owen devait s'avouer que boire un expresso dans la peau de ce drogué, c'était sportif!

Il se rendit ensuite dans l'aile médicale. Il trouvait que sa démarche était curieuse, mais cela provenait sans doute du fait que Ianto était plus grand que lui et que son esprit n'était pas encore habitué à cette enveloppe qui tirait des soupirs à Jack.

Si, si, il les voyait très bien, les yeux voilés du capitaine qui le suivaient où qu'il aille. De plus, il avait la sensation que cette chair ne lui obéissait pas au doigt et à l'œil. Il voulait aller vers la baie médicale, donc monter les escaliers et son corps voulait se rendre dans les archives. Foutue imprégnation, résurgence des habitudes de Ianto.

Il fallait qu'il trouve à quoi il avait affaire, reprendre l'usage de son corps et rendre celui-ci à son propriétaire et au bouillant capitaine qu'il entendait soupirer derrière lui. Il fit un bond, il était réellement derrière lui. Il le scruta. Il l'avait souvent trouvé étrange mais là, cela dépassait l'imagination. Jack lui sourit doucement. Ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer Owen au plus haut point.

- Jack, arrête ! On va essayer de trouver un moyen de te rendre ton doudou, mais lâche-moi, ok ? Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement quand tu es dans les parages.

Le Capitaine sourit encore plus largement, comme si ce que lui disait son médecin lui faisait extrèmement plaisir.

- Au moins je te fais de l'effet.

- Un peu moins serait très agréable, fit Owen, mordant.

_ « Bon sang Jack, comprends que je ne peux pas réfléchir quand tu es là et casse-toi. Et non, il reste là à me regarder comme ça comme si j'avais la science infuse. C'est lui qui connait tout normalement, c'est lui qui est plus évolué que nous. Merde. Je n'imaginais pas ça comme ça. Comment va-t-on faire si Jack lui-même est dépassé ? » _

La baie médicale était dans un désordre sans nom, et Owen fit une drôle de tête. Gwen malgré son inquiétude retint un petit rire et Jack descendit dans l'antre du médecin pour tenter de mettre un peu d'ordre.

- C'est quoi, ce bazar ? lâcha Owen, d'une voix rauque. Bon sang, Jack, ne touche pas à ça.

- Tu as été dur à maîtriser, répondit-il avec un air contrit, je ne savais pas que Ianto avait autant de force. Et apparemment tu t'es battu avec ton propre corps avant de l'enfermer dans la cellule de décontamination.

- Ben voyons ! Tu ignorais que Ianto avait autant de force, railla Owen, passons. Voyons de quoi j'ai l'air.

Dans une cellule en verre, il vit son corps qui reposait sur une couchette. Pommette explosée, oeil au beurre noir, l'air aussi maigre qu'un chat affamé. Ça fait vraiment bizarre de se voir de l'extérieur. Il se promit que dès qu'il récupérerait son corps, et il le récupérerait, il en prendrait un peu plus soin.

- Il dort, dit Jack, tu penses que Ianto est dans ton corps ?

- Je l'espère parce que sinon, on est vraiment dans la mouise.

Il déverrouilla la porte à l'aide de son code et commença à ausculter le docteur endormi.

_"Respiration faible mais constante, pouls léger mais présent, marque de piqûre sur un bras, poings bien serrés. Ok sommeil induit par un psychotrope. Mais lequel ? "_

Il se retourna, ferma la porte et commença à fouiller dans ses affaires. Seringues, flacons, ok, adrénaline, acétylcholine, et autres médicaments aux noms barbares, tout est là... sauf le laurazépam 50 mg. Mais pourquoi l'avoir endormi ?

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux drus de Ianto et redescendit vers le menton, où naissait une barbe légère. Il s'aperçut que Jack le dévisageait intensément. Il se troubla.

_« Comme c'est difficile de réfléchir quand il est aussi proche. Mais comment fais-tu Ianto pour rester aussi stoïque quand il est près de toi, alors qu'il te fait cet effet là? Je retiens ton corps de lui bondir dessus, c'est fou l'impact des hormones ! j'en ai oublié ma question. Ah oui, la piqûre ! » _

- Pourquoi la piqûre ? Bon sang, je ne maîtrise même pas sa foutue voix ?

- Je trouve que tu t'en tire pas mal du tout ! dit Jack avec un sourire dans la voix qui le rendit tout chose.

_« Couchez, les hormones ! »_

_- _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je l'ai endormi. Il en a encore pour quatre bonnes heures, annonça-t-il, sourdement, je lui ai injecté une dose de cheval, mais il va bien. Il ne reste qu'à attendre pour qu'il se réveille. Essayons de comprendre ce qui a pu se passer en attendant.

Il regarda la caméra qui dardait son oeil numérique sur lui. Peut-être que tout était enregistré ? ça valait le coup de regarder. Sa main se balada toute seule sur les plis de la cravate en une attitude très iantesque. Jack plissa des yeux avant de lui adresser à nouveau la parole.

- Si tu veux que je cesse de te harceler, il va falloir que tu arrête sde te comporter comme lui.

- Je ne le fais pas exprès, gémit Owen, j'ai l'impression que son corps se souvient de ses manies et continue de les reproduire.

- Ah oui ? dit Jack, en levant un sourcil intéressé.

- Non pas toutes les habitudes, je ne suis pas prêt à me transformer en love boy pour réchauffer tes nuits. Calme tes ardeurs !

- Elles ne seront jamais calmées.

- Dommage pour toi, Capitaine obsédé. Régime sec en ce moment.

- Tu sais, le régime sec, ça ne marche pas avec moi, lui murmura Jack d'une voix si basse et avec un tel regard qu'il se sentit fondre.

_« Terrain glissant. » _

- Les filles ont déjà dû regarder les vidéos, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Non, mais elles préparent la salle de conférence. Cela va certainement te rafraîchir la mémoire et comprendre pourquoi tu l'as endormi.

- Je l'espère, murmura Owen, déconcerté.

La présence de Jack l'empêchait de réfléchir sereinement, à moins que ce fut la migraine. Il loucha sur les anti-douleurs, cela lui permettrait d'atténuer cette tempête sous son crâne. Mais cela pouvait avoir des effets secondaires sur sa présence dans ce corps. Il soupira et suivit Jack, comme un bon Coffee-boy. De toute évidence, cette peau avait l'habitude de vivre dans l'ombre du Capitaine, Owen à l'intérieur ou non !

Gwen et Toshiko les attendaient dans la salle de conférence en discutant à voix basse. Elles s'interrompirent en les voyant entrer.

Owen s'assit un peu lourdement sur une chaise, s'appuyant sur la table. Il se sentait bizarre, comme tiraillé de l'intérieur. Il se vit dans la porte vitrée et eut un choc. L'image de Ianto qui s'y reflétait avait l'air si profondément malheureuse.

Pas étonnant que Tosh le regarde si gentiment et Gwen si doucement. Peut-être que le fait d'interdire à Jack de toucher ce corps qui palpitait pour lui, y était pour quelque choses, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il n'avait pas signé pour ça ! Gwen lança la vidéo. Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de commenter.

- Dimanche, 22h30, c'est l'heure à laquelle on s'est battu ? Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais ici à cette heure ? Et lui ?

- Nous ne le savons pas, murmura Toshiko, mais je t'avais invité à dîner Samedi, tu m'as dit que tu me rappellerais, j'ai attendu ton appel.

- Qui ? Moi ou Ianto ? dit Owen un peu gêné. Je ne me souviens de rien, à cause de la bosse que m'a fait Gwen. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi Ianto était là lui aussi ?

- On ne sait pas. Nous sommes Lundi, Owen, dit charitablement Gwen et d'habitude le week-end, ben on ne travaille pas. Sauf que là, vous deux, dans le hub, on s'est posé des questions.

- Mouais, et tu étais où, Jack ?

- Secret d'état.

- Il a beau dos, ton secret d'état, dit Owen d'un ton plus agressif que nécessaire, ce qui lui valut un regard sévère et blessé du Capitaine.

- Bon, regardons cette vidéo, ordonna Jack.

Ils s'installèrent et Owen a soudain une violente envie de pop corn.

_« Encore le corps de Ianto qui me joue des tours. Il a dû en passer des soirées à mater des vidéos avec du pop corn. Si ça se trouve les vidéos du HUB! Jack était donc absent hier soir, sans doute sur l'île, il croit qu'on n'est pas au courant mais je connais son petit secret depuis la deuxième mort de Suzie. Ianto et moi étions donc au Hub, ensemble un dimanche soir, on n'avait rien de mieux à faire ? Surtout qu'on n'est pas ce qu'on appelle les meilleurs amis du monde. C'est quand même bizarre. »_

- Je te passe les premières images en vitesse accélérée, dit Tosh, ce n'est pas super intéressant, le hub en plein week-end.

- ça dépend des week-ends, Tosh, dit Jack en se rengorgeant, certains sont très animés.

- Et encore, il n'y a pas de caméra dans ta chambre, Jack ! fit Owen, s'étonnant de sa propre réponse.

Jack le jaugea et lui adressa un sourire qui le fit trembler de la tête au pied.

_« vivement que je récupère mon corps, parce que je ne supporte plus de devenir tout guimauve dès qu'il me regarde. Ce n'est juste pas possible, y'a un truc qui tourne pas rond chez Jones"_

- Attends Tosh, voila Ianto, dit Gwen, indiquant l'arrivée de leur ami.

- Bon, alors que fait-il ? et c'est lui ou c'est moi ? demanda Owen, après tout, on ne sait pas si ce changement de corps est arrivé hier ou plus tôt...

- Pas plus tôt, j'ai vu Ianto samedi, dit Jack et je peux t'assurer que c'était bien lui.

- Tu en es certain Jack ? l'interrogea Tosh, inquiète.

- Tout à fait, Owen réagit d'une toute autre manière à mes baisers...

- Des détails, des détails, lui demanda Gwen, d'un air gourmand.

- Disons qu'ils embrassent différemment et que la suite est assez différente elle aussi.

- Tu n'es pas drôle, Jack, rit Gwen, j'aurais espéré en savoir un peu plus.

- Oui, eh bien pas moi, fit Owen, roulant des yeux dans une attitude excédée qui leur rappella instantanément leur camarade.

Jack fronça des sourcils à son tour.

- oh, c'est bon ! Vous arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, et Jack, ne t'approche pas de moi pour me faire une démonstration, ça m'a suffi tout à l'heure.

- C'était bien Ianto, dit Tosh qui continuait de scruter la vidéo, regardez, il donne à manger à Myfawny et c'est le seul à lui donner du chocolat et le gratouiller ainsi derrière la tête. Tu ne fais pas ça toi, Owen.

- Ah non, quelle sale bête, la dernière fois que je l'ai examiné, il a failli me bouffer les doigts. C'est que j'en ai besoin, je suis votre chirurgien après tout. Oh...

- Quoi ? fit Gwen, angoissée par son ton.

- Ne vous blessez pas pendant que je suis dans ce corps - non Jack ça n'a rien de drôle - je ne connais pas les aptitudes en matière chirurgicales de Ianto.

- il fait de la couture, ça devrait aller, jeta Jack négligemment.

- ah bon ? fit Owen en se regardant les mains, bon ça va alors, vous pouvez vous abîmer... je saurais gérer alors.

Il fit un immense sourire moqueur, mais avec la tête de Ianto, cela donna une expression bizarre. il s'aperçut dans le reflet de la porte de verre et eut peur.

_« On aurait dit que je souffrais, enfin qu'il souffrait. Et Jack qui continue à me mater comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse de cette pièce. Mais comment fait Ianto pour le supporter ? D'un autre coté, c'est réconfortant un tel regard, on a vraiment la sensation de compter pour quelqu'un... de compter pour Jack. Oh misère, je suis en train de tomber amoureux de lui ou quoi? Que se passe-t-il ? »_

- C'est bizarre, je ne t'ai pas vu entré, dit Tosh, tu apparais à l'écran comme ça...

- Regardons les vidéos de la veille. Vitesse rapide, ordonna Gwen, prenant le contrôle de l'installation vidéo, peut-être que tu as passé la nuit au Hub. Ça peut arriver.

- Oui, c'est ça, je me souviens que samedi, j'ai décidé que je n'allais pas chez Tosh.

- maintenant tu t'en souviens, merci, murmure la jeune femme un peu désemparée.

Owen lui fit un petit sourire amical, il n'oserait jamais lui dire, mais elle a toujours été sa préférée.

- Désolé, ma belle, mais j'avais une bonne raison, j'ai trouvé une météorite. Je m'en souviens, ça y est. Je faisais les magasins ce samedi-là, quand j'ai entendu à la radio qu'ils parlaient d'une météorite tombée dans un stade. Je suis allé voir, c'était juste un caillou, encore chaud de l'entrée dans l'atmosphère, comme il en arrive des milliers.

- Comment tu sais ça toi, demanda Gwen étonnée par son ton passionné.

- ça sert d'être abonné au Times... Bref, j'ai récupéré la météorite et je suis retourné au Hub pour l'étudier. Et je ne me souviens plus de rien.

- Et ça c'était Samedi ? demanda Jack en fronçant des sourcils.

Il a l'air un peu troublé.

- ouaipe !

- Donc tu étais présent dans ton corps, samedi après-midi, dans l'aile médicale.

_« Il insiste, l'animal ! »._

- Ouais, c'est quoi qui te gène, Jack ?

- Rien, juste que Ianto et moi étions aussi présents et qu'on n'avait pas conscience que tu étais là.

- Je peux être très discret quand je veux...

Il s'interrompit brutalement alors que Jack le regardait par en-dessous.

- Ah ouais, normalement, je me serais montré, reprit Owen nerveusement.

- Tu te serais fait un malin plaisir à nous faire comprendre que tu étais là !

- ça c'est sûr, Jack, et plutôt deux fois qu'une rien que pour bien emmerder le Coffee boy et toi avec. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange ce que vous pouvez vous faire, mais comme il aime le dire, c'est un lieu de travail... et merde !

Il le regarda bouleversé.

_« Il a mis le doigt là où ça cloche, c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il est Capitaine ! » _

- Oui, dit calmement le Capitaine en joignant ses doigts sous son menton.

- Quoi ? demanda Gwen, qui assurément avait un train de retard.

- Owen a dû avoir un gros problème pour ne pas nous avoir entendus et être intervenu, rien que pour le plaisir, dit Jack sombrement.

- Donc, résuma Toshiko, tu as trouvé une météorite que tu as ramené ici pour analyse et il a dû se passer quelque chose. Mais alors quoi ? On n'a qu'à regarder la vidéo de samedi.

- Hum, y'aura rien !

Jack parut soudain embarrassé.

- Non, Jack, ne me dis pas que...

Tosh vérifia les bandes et se tourna vers lui, excédée.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'effacer les bandes, même pour couvrir tes débordements avec Ianto. On fait comment maintenant pour savoir ce qui a pu se passer ?

- Tu as effacé toutes les bandes ? s'écria Gwen, tout aussi en colère que la charmante Toshiko.

- Pas celle de dimanche, répondit Jack d'un ton maussade, n'appréciant pas son ton révolté. On reprend quand Ianto arrive et nourrit le ptérodactyle.

_« Jack a l'art et la manière, il fait le chef quand cela l'arrange. Il faut que je coupe court aux reproches que Gwen commence déjà à lâcher. On n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter à ses abus de pouvoir. Je veux comprendre ce qui se passe, moi. J'ai mal tout à coup. Ma tête se déchire, quelle douleur !_

_Tout devient sombre. Je meurs ?_ »

- Bien reprenons à partir de Dimanche. J'arrive à 8h00 et je me rends dans la baie médicale et là je trouve Owen.

Ses amis le regardèrent curieusement, à tel point que l'homme se retourna pour voir s'ils ne regardaient pas autre chose.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

- non, non, tu rencontres Ianto, dit Jack en le regardant bizarrement.

- Comment, Jack ?

- Oh, oh, on a un souci, fit le Capitaine, en se rapprochant de lui vivement. Owen ?

- Quoi ? jappa le jeune homme d'un air bougon.

- Dédoublement de personnalité ? demanda Gwen en s'approchant à son tour du corps de Ianto et lui prenant la main.

- Ianto, c'est toi ? tu m'entends ?

- Oui, Gwen, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'entendit-elle répondre.

Elle se rejetta vivement en arrière, surprise.

- Owen, tu es toujours dans l'enveloppe de Ianto ? demanda Tosh en s'approchant de l'autre côté.

- Ben, oui, je ne vois pas trop où je pourrais aller, bon sang.

- IANTO, cria Jack.

Le corps du jeune homme se redressa et ses doigts touchèrent le nœud défait de sa cravate et le rectifièrent immédiatement.

- Monsieur, je crois qu'on est deux dans ce corps.

- Non, non, non, je ne partage pas avec le coffee boy.

- Owen, c'est mon corps, techniquement, c'est moi qui partage.

- Pourquoi tu ne disais rien avant, continue comme ça, on va trouver une solution. Ne t'en fais pas.

Le corps de Ianto se leva et commença à marcher de long en large et ses camarades se poussèrent, interloqués, choqués, angoissés. Ils assistaient à une scène incroyable.

- Owen…

- Ianto, arrête immédiatement.

- Owen...

- Ianto, ferme-la !

- Non, toi ferme-la, je suis dans mon corps et je parle. Donc ta gueule.

- Ok, je peux juste dire quelque chose ? fit Owen d'une voix plus calme.

- Oui...

- J'ai mal à la tête...

- On a mal à la tête, rectifia Ianto, avec le ton doux qui le caractérisait, mais laisse-moi parler, Je viens de me rappeler.

- Oui, moi aussi...

- ça, c'est normal, dit-il à Owen qui s'agitait en lui.

Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Owen lâchait enfin prise pour laisser le Gallois aux commandes de son propre corps.

- Euh, tu peux nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Jack perplexe.

- Nous sommes tous les deux dans le même corps et ce n'est pas très agréable.

- Oh, ça va hein ! Comment tu fais pour supporter qu'il te regarde comme une friandise?

Ianto rougit. Les jeunes femmes avaient l'air franchement perdues. L'homme qui leur faisait face parlait avec la même voix mais seule la différence de ton montrait qu'il y avait deux consciences dans ce corps qui ajustait sa posture à la personnalité de celui qui s'exprimait.

Jack tendit la main pour saisir la sienne. Ianto la lui abandonna, tout en faisant une grimace qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Owen.

- Ok, nous sommes dans le même corps, c'est horrible, sniff, sniff. Maintenant comment on fait pour m'en sortir ? N'y vois pas de mal, Ianto, mais je n'ai jamais souhaité être aussi intime avec toi et je voudrais bien récupérer mon corps. C'est fou ce qu'il me manque, dit-il presque rêveur.

- et moi c'est mon intimité qui me manque, fit Ianto, on ne s'entend plus penser avec toi, tu es toujours en train de commenter ce que tu fais dans tes pensées. Cela ne t'épuise pas trop ?

Le médecin tiqua. C'était une habitude des plus intimes et le jeune homme venait d'appuyer là où le bat blessait. A force d'être solitaire, il soliloquait. Il s'adressa à lui en pensée. Finalement, il sentait sa présence, une fois qu'il prenait conscience de lui.

- _Non, je trouve ça réconfortant._

_- Pas moi, j'ai mis du temps avant de revenir à la conscience à cause de ça, _pensa Ianto narquois.

_- Tu étais où ? évanoui ?_

_- Pas vraiment, plutôt écrasé par ta présence._

- ça, c'est trop fort, dit Owen à voix haute, attirant le regard de Jack.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, inquiet par le tour que prenait cette conversation ubuesque.

- Non, rien répondit le médecin à Jack, bon, alors Ianto, explique-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est bizarre comme situation, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part.

- Hier soir, je suis revenu ici dans la soirée car j'avais oublié de nourrir les animaux; ça fait partie de mes attributions, répliqua-t-il à un « _ben voyons_ » mental d'Owen. Tais-toi maintenant tu me perturbes.

- C'est toi qui es perturbant en attendant, dit Jack en le fixant, concerné. Ianto continue !

- Donc, j'ai nourri Myfawny et je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait un bruit bizarre qui venait de la baie médicale, un peu comme un bourdonnement ou un murmure. Je suis entré et j'ai vu Owen qui tenait un caillou dans une main, debout les yeux fermés et il se balançait. J'ai posé la main sur lui et bang, j'ai reçu une telle décharge électrique que je me suis évanoui pour me réveiller il y a quelques minutes.

- Ok, tu l'as touché et tu t'es évanoui, dit Jack, donc tu ne l'as pas endormi.

- Non, ça c'est moi qui l'ai fait, dit Owen, reprenant la parole, la mémoire me revient peu à peu. Je me suis réveillé dans le corps de Ianto, par terre et la première chose que j'ai vu, c'est mon corps qui se baladait devant mes yeux faisant des mouvements de gymnastique. Je me suis relevé et on s'est battu. J'ai pu avoir le dessus et je l'ai endormi en lui injectant une haute dose de laurazépam. J'allais tenter de réfléchir à tout ça quand j'ai été agressé par-derrière et j'ai dû me défendre.

- Faut dire que tu parlais tout seul et que tu as agressé notre médecin, se défendit Gwen en grimaçant.

Le jeune homme s'agita. Les deux consciences qui vivaient en lui le fatiguaient. Ce n'était pas évident d'héberger Owen Harper dans son cerveau. Il était usant.

- D'ailleurs, comment est-ce possible demanda Gwen, en se tournant vers Jack, tu as déjà entendu parler d'une telle technologie ?

Jack réfléchit, les yeux perdu dans ceux de Ianto dans lequel passaient quelque fois des ombres sombres, comme si Owen transparaissait.

- Jack, l'interrogea Tosh, attérée par son silence, tu connais cette technologie n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, enfin, je pense à une technologie qui a été interdite parce que cela n'était pas éthique. Imaginez au 51ème, ceux qui la possédaient pouvaient allonger la durée de leur vie au détriment des autres en passant simplement dans un nouveau corps. Un peu comme des vampires psychiques. Mais...

- Mais, demanda Tosh, surprise par le regard triste de Jack... quoi ?

- Ils ne devraient pas être conscients tous les deux, reprit Jack avec un peu plus de vigueur, pour faire simple, seul Owen devrait être conscient et Ianto « disparu». Il y a quelque chose qui n'a pas dû fonctionner comme prévu. Owen, as-tu essayé de quitter ce corps pour en intégrer un autre ?

- ça ne va vraiment pas la tête ? Et si je me dispersais, si je devenais un fantôme ? Hors de question, je suis avec le Coffee boy, j'y reste.

- Le souci, Owen, c'est que vous êtes tous les deux conscients et que vous allez épuiser ce corps, à force. Vous ne pouvez pas vivre à deux dedans.

- Ok, je tente de m'extraire.

- Attends, qui a parlé ? fit Jack angoissé.

- Moi, Owen, je ne vais pas laisser ton chouchou crever...

Le médecin tenta de quitter le corps de Ianto. Il sentait toutes les fibres de ce corps se tendre alors qu'il s'escrimait à s'échapper de ce nid douillet. Il hurla dans l'esprit du Gallois qui serra les dents et les poings en haletant.

- Impossible, ça ne marche pas Jack.

- Attends, j'essaye moi aussi, dit Ianto avant que quiconque l'en dissuade ... non. impossible

- Ce n'est pas croyable, dit Jack, accablé, pour vous suivre, il va falloir que vous nous donniez votre nom avant, parce que là, je craque.

- Ok, pleure pas Jack, mais ça ne marche pas ton truc. Au fait c'était Owen.

- merci, mais là j'avais pu deviner tout seul, fit Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

- bon, Ianto : dit la bouche de Ianto, se conformant aux règles édictées par le capitaine, on fait quoi maintenant ? parce que la cohabitation avec Owen, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir.

- Bah, toujours à râler, mais je suis d'accord avec toi pour une fois, fit Owen en négligeant de se présenter. Il faut vite faire quelque chose, ce mal de crâne va nous tuer. Je vais nous mettre sous moniteur pour vérifier les constantes. Je trouve que ton corps commence drôlement à surchauffer. Tu as de la fièvre.

- Ianto : j'en ai aussi l'impression. Jack ? il faut que je te parle, je ...

- Si tu commences à devenir mélodramatique, je nous injecte tout de suite un calmant. Non mais, déjà que ressentir des trucs pour Jack m'agace, alors si en plus... je dois les dire, ça ne va pas être possible.

- Owen, la ferme, dit Jack en s'approchant doucement du Gallois.

Ianto trembla légèrement sous son contact, alors qu'il l'embrassait doucement. Il s'écarta pour le regarder et vit une fine pellicule de sueur apparaître sur son visage. Des ombres inquiétantes creusaient ses yeux. Si Owen pouvait se voir, il agirait immédiatement. Jack le rattrapa juste à temps pour lui éviter de tomber au sol. Il ralentit sa chute et le déposa à terre.

- Le médecin peut parler maintenant ? fit-il faiblement, vertige vestibulaire, arythmie cardiaque, j'ai besoin d'une injection ... et de ma baie médicale.

- Ok, je vous amène là-bas, dit Jack, mort d'angoisse.

- Tosh, elle sait ce qu'il y a dans le kit urgence. Dis-lui...

- Ok, on va vous stabiliser mais restez avec nous, tous les deux, Owen, Ianto, murmura Jack, saisi par la peur de perdre son ami et son amant. S'il vous plait. Restez...

- Je ne suis pas encore mort, Jack, dit Ianto en lui serrant la main, alors que Toshiko lui faisait une piqûre... Mais il faut faire vite, le fait d'être deux dans mon corps, brûle plus vite mon énergie. Owen veut qu'on retourne dans la baie médicale. Il ne veut plus parler, de peur de nous tuer, mais je l'entends encore dans ma tête. Il essaye, il tente encore de partir mais cela ne marche pas... parce que je ne veux pas, dit-il dans un souffle, arrête Owen, sans corps, tu meurs. Reste.

Ils restèrent silencieux face à la détermination de Ianto qui ne voulait pas que son camarade meurt.

- mais le problème, c'est qu'il te tue aussi, dit Jack les yeux bordés de larmes.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser partir. Il reste, dit le Gallois buté en mâchonnant ses mots. Baie médicale, souffla-t-il alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Jack jura, le secoua, mais il était mou entre ses doigts. Il le souleva d'un effort surhumain et le porta jusqu' à l'aile médicale. Il le posa sur un lit et l'embrassa...

- Je ne suis pas Blanche-neige, mais ça marche, fit Owen par la bouche de Ianto. On n'est pas vraiment pas en forme.

- J'avais compris, dit Jack, les larmes aux yeux, que dois-je faire ?

- La météorite, regarde ce que c'est. Tu trouveras peut-être une réponse, laisse Tosh s'occuper de nous. Ne pleure pas Tosh...

- Owen, je t'aime, dit elle en branchant les divers capteurs et lui posant rapidement un cathéter au bras avec une solution qui lui permettrait de le soutenir plus longtemps.

- Lui aussi, il t'aime, souffla Ianto qui reprit le contrôle en sentant l'émotion qui étreignait son ami, et on vous aime tous.

Il ferma les yeux, victime d'un nouvel étourdissement. Jack jura et lui serra convulsivement la main.

Gwen s'agitait derrière lui, les larmes aux yeux, pleine de compassion pour ses amis, touchés par le sort.

- Bon sang, Owen, Owen, viens vers moi, si tu as pu entrer dans Ianto, tu peux venir jusqu'à moi, non? murmura le Capitaine dans un sanglot.

Le visage de Ianto se crispa imperceptiblement, son souffle s'accéléra. Jack se tendit dans l'attente, serrant la main de ce corps qui lui était si précieux. Il ressentit un bref courant glacial le parcourir, glisser contre sa peau, pénétrer ses os et se loger dans son crâne. Il serra les dents, l'impression était atrocement douloureuse. Il entendit la voix d'Owen comme en écho dans son esprit sans pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il se saisit la tête à deux mains et se retint d'hurler sous l'intensité de la souffrance.

Tosh et Gwen se précipitèrent sur lui, et tentèrent de l'apaiser. Mais aussi brutalement qu'elle était apparue, la douleur reflua. Jack reprit haleine, un genou à terre. Il regarda Ianto, le regard brûlant de larmes. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux.

- C'est si douloureux ? demanda-t-il, touché.

- Terrible, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'arrachait la peau et les os. Mais toi, Ianto, souffres-tu ? demanda Jack se rapprochant du corps de son amant.

- Non, on ne souffre pas, ce n'est pas facile, on est à l'étroit mais à part le mal de tête et cette foutue faiblesse, ça va. C'est bon ! ça n'a pas marché, je suis désolé, Jack.

- Owen, je veux parler à Ianto, je peux ?

- Oui, bien sûr, le ton changea, plus doux, non, Jack, je ne souffre pas. Mais Owen n'est pas aussi chanceux, il n'a pas réussi à entrer en toi et cela lui a fait mal, il ne veut pas le dire mais...

- Tais-toi ! fit le ton d'Owen, ferme-la, j'ai le droit à mon intimité.

- Non, plus depuis que tu partages la mienne.

- Euh, les enfants, vous allez encore vous chamailler longtemps ? demanda Gwen. Owen, où est la météorite ?

- Je ne sais pas, sur le bureau,

- Non, je ne la trouve pas.

- Sur le sol, je ne sais pas moi ! Cherche.

- Dans ma poche, Owen, je crois que tu l'as mise dans ma poche, fit Ianto à nouveau. Attends.

Il plongea sa main dans son costume et sortit une pierre pleine de verrucosité et de bosses. Jack s'en empara avidement. Il fallait qu'il sache ce que c'était.

Il s'agissait d'une petite météorite qui avait souffert de l'entrée dans l'atmosphère. Jack la soupesa d'une main, elle était étonnamment lourde. Il manquait un morceau de gangue qui laissait apercevoir un artefact métallique doté d'un trou fin comme une aiguille. Jack regarda Ianto/Owen et demanda sèchement où se trouvait la pièce manquante. Il était blanc et Owen crut qu'il allait vomir.

- Ben, je ne sais pas... dans la main de mon corps, répondit-il, je n'ai pas vraiment regardé. C'est quoi exactement ?

- Un moyen de transport et de passage dans un autre corps.

- Nous devrions réveiller ton corps, dit Gwen, après tout, il pourrait peut-être répondre à nos questions.

- Tu as raison Gwen, dit Jack, Owen, comment on le réveille ?

- Mélange d'adrénaline et acétylcholine en 3 ml pour commencer puis tu baisses toutes les heures, répondit Owen de manière mécanique.

- Euh, plus court, fit Gwen en cherchant les seringues et les regardant comme si elles allaient lui répondre. Vous n'êtes pas en forme tous les deux et s'il faut qu'on attende, vous allez y passer.

Tosh la poussa assez brutalement et récupéra une seringue. Ele jeta un coup d'oeil à Ianto, allongé sur le lit d'examen et se précipita sur le corps d'Owen qui reposait dans sa cellule. Elle lui injecta directement dans le cœur la solution et posa ses doigts sur sa carotide. Les battements de cœur étaient lents comme une personne endormie, mais le rythme s'affola bientôt et ses membres s'agitèrent. Jack bondit à son tour et l'aida à maintenir la personne qui se voyait violemment arraché à son sommeil.

Il hurla dans un langage guttural que personne ne connaissait mais que Jack comprit instantanément, grâce à la clé du Tardis qui ne le quittait jamais. Elle l'imprégnait du champ subatomique du vaisseau du dernier Maître du Temps, lui permettant de parler et de comprendre toutes les langues de tous les univers. Un avantage précieux de nos jours !

Il répondit à l'occupant du corps d'Owen et une petite conversation eut lieu sous les regards ébahis de son équipe. Jack s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure de la conversation.

Ils virent Jack s'énerver et brandir son arme alors que l'autre se mettait à rire.

Jack s'emporta définitivement et l'assomma.

- On le réveille et tu l'assommes ? osa Gwen.

Jack lui décocha un tel regard, qu'elle rougit et se détourna.

- attache-le !

Il revint auprès des deux hommes embringués dans la même galère charnelle et s'assit en réfléchissant longuement, ses doigts se mêlant à la main de Ianto, caressant du pouce, savourant la douceur de la peau.

Au bout d'un moment, le duo brisa le silence, Owen.

- Ce n'est pas désagréable mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous vous êtes dit...

- Devine !

- Il ne veut pas me rendre mon corps, et il veut le garder et préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de le rendre.

- A peu de chose près, oui, fit Jack étonné, il a ajouté qu'on n'avait pas le droit de le garder prisonnier et qu'on devait le relâcher et que maintenant le corps lui appartenait.

- ça c'est faux, c'est un alien, dans un corps humain, on peut le garder autant qu'on le souhaite, dit Gwen.

- Il a dit qui il était, demanda Ianto, d'où il venait ?

- Oui, fit Jack en baissant la tête, apparemment, il a fuit sa planète et il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de se mettre dans cette capsule pour fuir. Il demande un nouveau corps pour survivre.

- Il est de la même espèce que le sex gaz? fit Tosh, doit-on s'attendre à ce qu'il y en ait d'autres ?

- Non, il a dit qu'il était le seul de son espèce, seul à travers l'espace et qu'il a dérivé jusqu'ici pour survivre. Mais on ne peut pas le laisser dans ce corps, ni en utiliser un autre pour son confort.

- Jack, si je dois essayer de reprendre mon corps de force, il faut que je le fasse maintenant, je sens que je me délite, bientôt je n'aurais plus suffisamment de substance pour tenir. Tu as gagné Coffee boy, c'est toi le plus fort mentalement !

- Ce n'est pas voulu, et puis tu es dans mon corps.

_- ça t'inquiète, je le sais, comme je sens ce que tu ressens pour Jack, ouah, et encore heureux que je n'ai pas accès à tes souvenirs._

_- J'ai fermé les portes pour que tu ne sois pas choqué, toi en revanche..._

_- Bon, ça suffit Ianto, maintenant, il faut vraiment que je parte. Tu deviens pire que moi, c'est Jack qui t'a rendu comme ça ?_

Le corps du médecin bougea à nouveau, la créature reprenait conscience. Les regards se braquèrent sur lui, alors qu'il parlait d'une voix basse.

- Il a dit qu'il est désolé, fit Jack, mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou il allait mourir.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Tosh, s'il était déjà un fantôme dans sa boîte, il ne pouvait pas mourir.

Jack palabra quelques instants avec le corps d'Owen, l'homme murmurait, le regard baissé, honteux sous celui beaucoup plus coléreux de Ianto animé par Owen.

- Il dit que cet artefact était son enveloppe, répéta Jack et comme elle a été brisée, il ne peut plus revenir dedans. S'il quitte le corps d'Owen, il meurt.

- On meurt tous un jour ! déclara Owen par la voix de Ianto. Je ne peux pas non plus rester dans le corps de Ianto, on risquerait de mourir tout les deux. Non, il faut qu'on trouve une solution. Mais je dois savoir qui il est et ce qu'il veut exactement.

- Il veut continuer à vivre, dans un corps, il veut ressentir, jouir de la chair, apparemment il a même des idées très concrètes à ce propos, fit Jack en clignant des yeux.

- Mais encore une fois, il ne peut pas garder le mien.

- On ne pourrait pas le transférer dans un autre corps, une personne dans le coma par exemple, fit Toshiko, il pourrait continuer à être dans un corps, et Owen récupérer le sien.

- Et tu expliques ça comment à la famille, qu'il ne les reconnait pas, qu'il n'est plus le même ? remarqua Gwen, mais ça pourrait être une solution. De nos jours, des dizaines de miraculés du coma reviennent sans le moindre souvenir de qui ils étaient auparavant.

- Non, souffla Jack, on ne peut pas, c'est un alien et c'est utiliser un être humain qui n'a rien demandé d'une manière répugnante.

- Ce n'est pas répugnant, ce qu'on subit là ? riposta Owen, et le mal que je fais à Ianto, c'est rien du tout peut-être ?

- Si, mais nous sommes habitué à ça, nous savons que ce genre de situation peut arriver. C'est notre lot, on peut mourir à Torchwood, tu le sais déjà, non ?

- Oui, mais je ne veux pas mourir et je peux t'assurer que Ianto non plus.

- Owen, c'est quoi ce que tu as dans la main ? Enfin planté dans ta main ? demanda Gwen en montrant la main du pauvre corps d'Owen, toujours enfermé.

- Jack, aide-moi à m'approcher. Et dis-lui de se calmer, je ne vais pas lui faire du mal. Je serai très doux, autant qu'un Ianto.

Sa boutade arracha un sourire à ses compagnons qui angoissaient de cette situation inextricable. Jack le soutint jusque au lit et le tint serré étroitement contre lui. Owen grimaça, encore une preuve de l'intimité des deux hommes, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Il ne tenait pas debout. Il sentait que le corps de Ianto s'épuisait et qu'il n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir les supporter tous les deux.

Pour le moment, la solution que Toshiko lui avait injecté le soutenait mais il savait que ce n'était que temporaire. Il se redressa et jaugea son propre corps. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir quelques difficultés. L'être qui le colonisait ne paraissait pas mieux supporter son corps. « _Ce n'est pas la grande forme, bon, il faut que je regarde cette main._ »

- Jack, dis-lui que je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, juste voir cette main.

Jack articula soigneusement une série de syllabes, qui n'avait aucun sens pour eux. L'être lui tendit la main en tremblant, le médecin s'en saisit et l'examina avec attention. Entre le pouce et l'index, à la jonction de cette pince, il y avait un morceau de métal, une esquille de la météorite sans doute. Le morceau dont avait parlé Jack, peut-être.

Il l'effleura et eut il eut la surprise de s'entendre hurler. Il trouva qu'il avait une drôle de voix vraiment. Mais malgré la douleur, l'homme ne retira pas sa main. Il le regardait comme si cette douleur créait un pont entre eux.

- Toshiko, trouve-moi une loupe, un truc pour regarder de plus près.

La jeune femme lui donna une loupe électronique et il observa ce qu'il y avait. C'était une aiguille de métal qui avait profondément entamé les chairs sur trois centimètres, mais il n'y avait pas de sang, c'était une blessure propre. Mais elle avait quelque chose de vraiment bizarre comme parcourue de minuscules courants électriques.

- C'est un implant ? demanda-t-il doucement, montrant l'objet sans le toucher.

Jack traduisit et l'autre répondit en ouvrant des yeux ronds, agitant mollement la tête.

- Oui, dit Jack, il s'agit de ce qui lui permet de rester attaché à ton corps. Il sait que sans ça il ne peut pas survivre. Il s'agit d'un implant de silicium qui permet à sa conscience de coloniser ton corps. Enfin, je crois que c'est du silicium.

- oh...j'ai peut-être une idée, les interrompit Toshiko. Mais j'ai besoin d'une confirmation. Son corps d'origine est basé sur le carbone ou le silicium ?

- Silicium, encore qu'il ne le dit pas comme ça.

- Nous devrions le transférer dans le monde virtuel, dit Toshiko en écartant les mains, il y a une simulation dans le réseau qui regroupe toutes les caractéristiques de la réalité. Il y sera heureux.

- Il dit qu'il ne serait pas vraiment vivant s'il n'interagit pas avec les autres.

- C'est la beauté du truc, il pourra interagir avec nous, je te le promets.

- Toshiko, je peux te parler quelques minutes, demanda Jack.

Elle hocha la tête. Jack se détacha du corps de Ianto à regret. Il aida le jeune homme à s'asseoir au pied de l'étrange voleur de corps, puis parla à Toshiko.

- Toshiko, tu ne songes pas à le télécharger dans le réseau, quand même, dit-il à voix basse, jetant un coup d'œil sur l'homme allongé.

- En fait, c'est un peu l'idée, dit Toshiko, mais tu me connais, je sais ce que je fais. Je sépare un ordinateur du réseau tout en conservant un noyau qui permettra de faire tourner la simulation où je souhaite l'enfermer.

- Tu as pensé à tout, espérons qu'il accepte. Bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment le choix, tu sais, fit-il d'un air féroce en regardant le corps d'Owen allongé et attaché.

Son regard glissa vers Ianto qui semblait pris dans une conversation avec son Owen personnel.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, dit Toshiko, ça va marcher. Enfin, ça doit marcher, murmura-t-elle, alors que le Capitaine rejoignait les autres.

- Fais vite, mon petit cœur, je et Ianto commençons à nous trouver en très mauvaise forme, fit Owen avec un pauvre sourire.

Son corps était parcouru de petits frissons et ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-même sans qu'ils ne puissent l'en empêcher. Owen, en sa condition de médecin savait ce qui se passait. Le corps de Ianto était épuisé par l'effort constant qu'il faisait pour maintenir les deux consciences en action.

Son cœur s'emballait. Il ne savait plus quelles impulsions, quelles émotions suivre. Son comportement était totalement biaisé par leurs présences. Si cela continuait, le corps de Ianto allait se consumer jusqu'à la dernière bribe d'énergie et ils mouraient tous les deux. Le corps réagissait, il le prévenait de ce qui allait se passer en dernier ressort.

- _Le pauvre, il fait une allergie à moi,_ pensa Owen, conservant toujours une once d'humour même dans les situations les plus désespérées.

- _Si je pouvais être allergique à ton humour_, pensa Ianto en réponse, _ce serait une fichue amélioration, tu me donne mal à la tête_.

-_ Si ce n'était que ça, je te ferais prendre une aspirine, mais le problème est plus global, tu comprends ?_

- J_e sais, tu es tellement angoissé que tu sembles hurler dans mon esprit, particulièrement pénible, si tu savais._

_- Désolé,_ fit Owen,_ d'ailleurs, je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, je n'aurais jamais dû te traiter comme je l'ai fait aussi longtemps. Je suis un foutu imbécile. Tu sais, je t'aime bien finalement._

_- Moi aussi, mais si tu attends plus de moi, il faudra voir avec Jack et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit partageur._

_- Bon sang, je ne parlais pas de ça, _ragea Owen.

_- Je sais, mais tu commences à être un peu trop mélo et je déteste ça autant que toi.  
_

_- Ah bon ? Autant pour moi, mais j'estime que je te dois des excuses pour mon comportement. Je t'ai traité comme le dernier des minables alors que c'est moi le plus minable des deux_.

- _Si tu veux... bon, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas toujours été tendre avec moi, mais on est deux à avoir pourri la situation. Je n'ai pas toujours été très attentif ou tout simplement prêt à m'intéresser à toi. Il faut dire que tu mets une sacrée barrière entre toi et toute personne qui s'approche un tant soit peu. Tu devrais cesser de te comporter comme un hérisson. On est nombreux à t'apprécier. Ce n'est pas parce que tu te détestes que nous n'avons pas le droit de t'aimer, tu sais. Alors même si tu me fais parfois royalement chier, tu es mon ami..._

-_ Je n'aurais jamais cru que me retrouver dans ta tête allait nous permettre de nous apprécier mutuellement, _pensa Owen, sincèrement ému.

-_ C'est impossible de mentir à l'autre quand on est aussi proche. D'ailleurs, arrête immédiatement de penser à te détacher de moi comme ça. Tu restes ici. Tosh va trouver une solution. Tu ne vas pas te sacrifier pour moi, je me sentirai toujours coupable, complice de ta mort si je ne pouvais pas te garder avec moi._

_- Désolé Ianto ! Mais tu n'a plus le choix, ou tu me laisse partir ou on meurt tous les deux. Ce n'est pas un choix, c'est un devoir. Tu dois me laisser te quitter. C'est pour cela que ça ne marche pas. C'est toi qui me retient. Laisse-moi m'échapper.  
_

- Non, dit Ianto, à voix haute, inquiètant Jack qui le voyait depuis quelques minutes rouler des yeux sous ses paupières.

Gwen et Tosh continuaient d'installer la station d'ordinateur.

- Dépêche, Tosh, le corps de Ianto ne va pas bien du tout, son pouls s'affole et ils ne communiquent plus avec nous.

- je fais aussi vite que possible Jack, mais ce n'est pas facile de séparer cet ordinateur du réseau. Le fait que ce soit un réseau basé sur un technologie alien me dépasse. J'aurais besoin d'aide.

- Ok, j'arrive, Gwen surveille-les, appelle-moi dès que l'un d'entre eux cherche à nous parler.

- Ok et l'alien dans le corps d'Owen...

- laisse-le, il est éveillé, il nous écoute, mais je ne crois pas qu'il comprenne tout ce qui se passe... Ok, Toshiko, voyons voir ce que tu as déjà fait. Ça me semble pas mal du tout...

Sous le crâne de Ianto, une tempête faisait rage. Le jeune homme faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour empêcher son ami de s'échapper de son corps.

- _Ianto, tu dois me laisser partir, sinon tu meurs._

_- Si je te laisse partir, tu meurs,_ rétorqua Ianto, d'un air buté.

-_ Si je me rapproche de l'alien, je pourrais peut-être récupérer mon corps, ce n'est pas parce que ç a n'a pas marché avec Jack que ça ne marchera pas avec lui._

_- Tu as eu de la chance tout à l'heure, imagine que ça ne fonctionne pas._

_-Tu vivras..._

_- Avec la conscience que je t'ai tué pour mon confort personnel, génial !  
_

_- Ce n'est pas un confort personnel, tu préférais quoi ? Quitter ton corps et me le laisser ? Non..._ s'étonna Owen, _j'y crois pas, tu y as pensé !  
_

Owen sentait la conscience de Ianto être un peu gênée aux entournures. Il pouvait presque le sentir rougir.

_- Tu es plus important que moi, tu es le médecin, tes compétences et tes talents sont uniques, tu as une mission ici._

- _Mais c'est que tu en es persuadé, en plus ! T'es cinglé Ianto ! Tu comptes pour tout le monde ! Sans toi, derrière notre cul, combien de fois on serait mort ? Tu nous as déjà sauvés. Tu nous es précieux, et pas seulement à l'équipe, à Jack aussi. Comment crois-tu qu'il réagira si c'est moi qui reste en vie ? Il me tuera et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Non, j'ai pris ma décision, c'est à moi de tenter le coup, le seul truc c'est que…j'aurais aimé dire adieu._

- Tosh, murmura Ianto à voix haute.

Gwen appela Toshiko et la jeune femme se précipita au chevet de son ami,

- Oui, Ianto ?

- Je veux un baiser...

- J'appelle Jack, fit-elle émue et gênée.

- Non, Tosh, embrasse-moi. Owen, lâche-toi...

Le jeune homme se mit volontairement à l'écart dans un coin de sa propre tête mais il assista à une émotion peu commune, un échange terrifiant qui mit son corps en ébullition et le cœur proche de la rupture. Tosh avait les yeux fermés, d'où une larme coulait. Elle prit ce qu'il voulait bien lui donner, même avec le corps d'un autre, même par le biais de la bouche de Ianto.

Elle l'aimait et ferait n'importe quoi pour lui... Elle avait l'impression que sa peau était parcourue d'étincelles alors que le baiser s'intensifiait, formait un pont de soupir entre leurs deux êtres. Il prit fin alors qu'ils n'avaient plus d'air dans les poumons depuis longtemps, le corps lourd et le souffle coupé. Tosh avait les jambes qui tremblaient. Elle n'avait aucun doute, ce n'était pas Ianto qui l'avait embrassé avec cette douceur, c'était Owen.

- Aide-moi Tosh, je dois aller près de l'alien.

Ce ton qu'il avait malgré la voix du jeune homme, elle l'aurait reconnu n'importe où. Elle glissa ses bras sous lui et l'aida à se lever. Jack intervint, il venait de voir avec quelle ferveur ils s'étaient embrassé. Bien qu'il eut éprouvé un certain pincement de jalousie, il avait compris que ce n'était pas vraiment son amant qui embrassait aussi passionnément son informaticienne. Il vint aider Toshiko à allonger le corps de Ianto sur la couchette de la cellule.

- Bon, il faut que je vous parle à tous les trois. On a sans doute une solution. Il faut que je lui explique. Toshiko peut créer un monde virtuel dans lequel on pourra l'envoyer vivre sa vie. Reste à voir s'il est d'accord.

- c'est cool de lui laisser le choix, dit Owen, avec humour, il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis en me volant mon corps et m'envoyant dans celui de Ianto.

- ça aurait été l'enfer, si tu avais fini dans celui de Jack, dit le jeune homme d'une voix douce et moqueuse.

- Tu n'oserais même pas l'imaginer, dit Jack en savourant la plaisanterie avant de se mettre à converser avec le prisonnier.

Toshiko faisait les dernières manipulations, courant entre son ordinateur et la station qu'elle bricolait, enfin détachée du réseau Torchwood. Gwen l'aida à le déplacer sur un chariot roulant.

Ianto, du moins son corps se mit à convulser. Jack se précipita sur lui, l'aidant à s'allonger près du voleur.

- Tout doux, tout doux. Respire doucement, ça va aller.

- Pas vraiment, Jack, n'oublie pas que je suis médecin et que les symptômes ne sont pas très bons. Tremblements, convulsions, sueurs, palpitations.

- Tête vidée, marmonna Ianto.

- Palpitation à 120, son cœur peut lâcher à tout moment. Jack, il faut que je quitte le corps de Ianto.

- Jack, Jack, ne me laisse pas, dit Ianto en serrant la main de son capitaine.

- Non, jamais. Gwen, Tosh, vous en êtes où ?

- Presque fini, laissa Toshiko échapper entre ses dents, Ianto, Owen, tenez bon, juste encore un peu, juste un dernier contrôle.

- Merde, plus beaucoup de temps, je ne peux pas le laisser crever. J'y vais.

- Owen ! non, hurla Ianto à l'intérieur de son corps alors que le médecin saisissait la main du voleur de corps et retirait brusquement l'implant de silicium. Il eut un haut le corps, il ressentit un bouillonnement, une vague qui le bouscula et le chavira littéralement.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Ianto s'effondrer sur le lit. Il leva la main pour le toucher mais sa main retomba, trop faible, trop fatigué, trop… merde. Ses paupières se refermèrent. Il n'était pas seul dans ce corps. Il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, et il tomba sur le visage affolé de Toshiko. Il vies ses lèvres bouger mais il ne comprenait pas le sens de ses paroles. Il tenta de bouger la tête mais impossible. Il n'était pas seul et la conscience étrangère était bien moins agréable que Ianto.

- Et merde ! dit-il, alors qu'il entendait une voix étrange résonner dans sa tête.

- Quoi ? fit Jack.

Toujous inquiet, le Capitaine. Owen lut sur ses lèvres et répondit.

- Je suis en moi, mais il est toujours là lui aussi. Attendez… je le comprends.

_« Mourir, je vais mourir. Ils vont me tuer, ils veulent me tuer. Ils vont me détruire. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je vais mourir. C'est la fin. Tout ça pour rien. Je vais disparaître sans avoir pu communiquer avec eux. Je suis perdu, je suis…_

_- Stop !_ lui intima Owen, on ne s'entend plus angoisser tranquille !

_- Vous, vous me comprenez ?_

_- Oui, malheureusement,_ fit Owen, un peu rageur, _c'est sans doute parce que vous occupez mon corps_.

- _Je suis désolé,_ fit la créature avec courtoisie, _c'est un accident, un déplorable accident. J'ai fui ma planête dans un scannobathyscaphe. J'ai abandonné mon corps là-bas pour découvrir l'univers avec toutes les connaissances de mon monde._

_- Vous êtes une sorte d'explorateur ?_

_- Oui, par la force des choses, mais sans retour possible, malheureusement. J'ai été banni de mon monde et je n'avais pas prévu de m'écraser sur votre planête, ni de coloniser votre corps. Je vous prie de m'excuser, ma capsule a été endommagée en traversant votre atmosphère._

-_ Et quand j'ai tenté de l'ouvrir, il vous a laissé s'échapper. Et vous êtes entré en moi._

-_ Oui, je suis désolé_, fit encore la créature contrite, et Owen sentit qu'il disait la vérité.

_- Même si cela vous a sauvé la vie,_ ironisa le médecin.

-_ Oui, parce que je n'ai jamais voulu vous déposséder de votre corps au bénéfice de mon existence._

-_ Mais ton truc, le scannoscaphe, ça sert à ça, non ? _le pressa-t-il.

- _Non, _s'entendit-il répondre,_ il crée un corps correspondant à la culture dominante et donc il me devient possible d'interagir avec le monde où j'aurais atterri._

-_ Bref, un plan parfait, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce crash. Bien, qu'allons-nous faire ?_

_- Vous avez une solution, n'est-ce pas ?_

Owen laissa échapper un sourire qui intrigua ses équipiers qui se rongeaient les ongles à côté de lui. Il avait oublié qu'il était très difficile de mentir dans cet étrange lien qu'ils partageaient tous les deux.

_- évidemment, vous avez entendu ce que le Capitaine a dit ?_

_- je n'ai pas tout compris, il a un drôle d'accent, vous savez et il s'énerve vite. Mais je comprends alors que vous y pensez._

Owen se gifla mentalement, la créature laissa échapper un rire.

-_ Je ne peux rien vous cacher, de toute évidence ! mais je ne capte pas grand-chose de vous._

_- C'est normal, _répondit l'alien._ Quand vous passez autant de temps que moi, enfermé avec soi. On apprend à concentrer son esprit et ses souvenirs pour ne pas se disperser. Mais. C'est exténuant de vous protéger de mes pensées._

_- Je sais,_ dit Owen platement,_ mais nous avons une solution._

_- Vous souhaitez me télécharger dans un monde virtuel. C'est ça ?_

_- Oui, cela ne devrait pas faire mal, mais on sera vivant._

_- Je sais, je suis conscient que si je reste dans votre corps, nous mourrons tous les deux. Je suis d'accord, votre proposition ressemble à mon scannobathyscaphe. Mais comment fait-on ?_

_- Laissez-moi communiquer avec mes amis. Vous allez voir, ce sont des experts. Je vous promets qu'on vous fera aucun mal._

_- Je le sais, d'autant que la plus petite des femelles est plutôt à votre goût._

_- Hé !_

_- Votre cœur s'emballe dès qu'elle s'approche. Et tu penses à elle d'une manière très différente. Tu devrais lui dire._

_- On y pensera quand je serai enfin seul dans mon cerveau. Laissez-moi parlez avec eux._

_- D'accord, je ne voulais pas vous gêner. On n'a plus beaucoup de place !_

- _Que voulez-vous ?_ pensa Owen,_ j'ai une grosse personnalité._

- Owen, Owen !

Il entendit la voix de Toshiko enfin lui parvenir. Elle était contenue mais angoissée. Il sentit son hôte se mettre de côté. Il papillonna des yeux et vit ses amis penchés au-dessus de lui.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Jack.

- Ianto ? demanda Owen, en esquivant la question, comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, il récupère vite, fit Jack en jetant un coup d'œil à son amant assis droit sur son lit, enveloppé dans des couvertures, ses yeux intelligents fixés sur lui.

- Tu me manques, Owen, dit-il d'une voix amusée.

Jack le gratifia d'un sourire enjôleur qui lui signifia qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

- Dommage, je n'ai pas trop le temps de jouer, Ianto. Je sens qu'il faut faire vite. Mon corps le rejette.

- Toshiko, demanda Jack anxieux, tu en es où ?

- C'est bon, tout est programmé. Mais je ne sais pas comment on le fait passer du corps d'Owen à l'ordinateur.

- Utilisons l'implant du scannobathyscaphe, répondit Owen, c'est grâce à cela que je suis passé du corps de Ianto au mien. Espérons que cela fonctionne pour lui, il est sympa dans son genre.

- Scannobathyscape, hein ? fit Jack, vous avez un peu parlé ?

- Oui, je lui ai expliqué la situation, et il est d'accord pour explorer le monde virtuel.

- Alors s'il est d'accord, dit le Capitaine, allons-y.

Toshiko prit une électrode et la posa sur l'implant qui dépassait de la main d'Owen. Elle lui caressa le bras presque timidement. Puis prise d'une impulsion subite, elle lui embrassa les lèvres rapidement avant de s'enfuir derrière sa machine. Elle lança la simulation.

Owen sentit un courant électrique lui parcourir tout le corps. Ses poils se hérissèrent, puis il se sentit aspiré hors de sa peau comme un fétu de paille.

- _oh, non ! pas encore,_ râla-t-il en pensée.

_- Non, accroche-toi à tes sensations, ne fuis pas ton corps,_ fit la voix de la créature.

Owen le sentit le repousser à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il se focalisa sur ses sensations, sur le frémissement de sa peau sous ses vêtements, sur les palpitations de son cœur à travers son corps jusqu'à ses doigts de pied, sur la sensation d'une main fraîche sur son front. Toshiko revenue à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans des prunelles miel qui le contemplait avec anxiété.

- Tout va bien, c'est moi. Je sens qu'il est parti.

- Comment m'en assurer ? demanda Toshiko avec un faible sourire.

- Si j'acceptais ton invitation à dîner ? dit-il avec un drôle de serrement de gorge.

Il avait toujours caché ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme, mais il sentait qu'il avait perdu trop de temps à éviter toute relation avec elle.

- Rendez-moi mon Owen, plaisanta-t-elle, alors que des larmes qu'il espéra de joie coulaient librement sur ses joues.

- C'est bien moi, et je suis sérieux pour une fois.

- Je suis d'accord, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en lui serrant la main et filant, toute joyeuse, vérifier la simulation.

Jack qui avait assisté à toute la scène, bras croisés, haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Ianto et Gwen qui haussèrent les épaules en souriant largement.

- Ok, Jack, fit Toshiko, la créature est bien dans l'ordinateur. Cela fonctionne parfaitement.

- OK, tu éteins maintenant.

- Non ! hurla Owen en rejetant sa couverture et balançant ses jambes hors de son lit. Non, ce n'est pas un ennemi !

- Owen, fit Jack en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et le repoussant sur son lit, c'est une créature qui s'est infiltrée ici et qui t'a volé ton corps.

- Ce n'était pas volontaire, s'écria le jeune médecin, je lui ai donné ma parole qu'on ne lui ferait aucun mal ! Jack, je t'en prie.

- Owen, fit Gwen en s'asseyant près de lui, il faut que tu comprennes. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Il pourrait sortir un jour et causer d'autres problèmes. On doit se protéger.

- Non, fit Toshiko, il ne peut pas sortir de cette simulation, même s'il le voulait, même si on le voulait. En revanche, le débrancher, ce serait un…

- Un meurtre, acheva Owen, en vissant son regard à celui de Jack. Je sais que j'ai déjà fait des erreurs mais on ne peut pas faire ça. Il venait en paix ! et c'est par hasard que tout cela est arrivé. C'est un explorateur, pas un conquérant ! Et quand bien même, reprit-il, on garde les weevils en cage, d'autres sont cryogénisés mais un être qui n'a même pas de corps physique, on le tuerait !

- Non, tu as raison, dit Gwen, en regardant l'ordinateur, mais comment faire ?

- Il ne faudra jamais éteindre cet appareil, dit Toshiko, je trouverais un moyen pour qu'il soit toujours allumé.

- Avec un générateur auxilliaire, c'est possible. Et puis si on avertit que c'est une vraie personne, cela évitera à d'autres de le tuer, fit Ianto.

- Donc toi aussi, tu es d'accord ? fit Jack d'un air rageur.

- Je vais confiance à Owen. S'il dit qu'il n'est pas dangereux, c'est bon pour moi. Il faut toujours faire confiance à son docteur !

- Mouais, vous êtes devenus très intimes tous les deux, un peu trop à mon goût, fit Jack en s'approchant de Ianto, l'air sombre et secrètement amusé.

- Jack, si tu savais de quelle manière il pense à toi, dit Owen, ne pouvant pas garder les sentiments de son ami pour lui, tu ne t'inquièterais pas autant.

Il défia le regard courroucé de Ianto en souriant de toutes ses dents. Infernal Owen ! Jack intensifia ses prunelles de loup affamé et Ianto se fit tout petit dans son lit.

- C'est vrai ? le poussa dans ses retranchements le Capitaine, d'un ton sec, les yeux étincelants, remplis d'une émotion qui le bouleversa.

- Hum, je me sens beaucoup mieux moi, dit le jeune homme en sautant à bas de son lit et disparaissant à toute vitesse dans les couloirs menant aux souterrains.

Jack fit un clin d'œil à Owen qui éclata de rire, puis il partit à la chasse au Ianto.

- tu m'expliqueras ? demanda Gwen en se tournant vers lui, interloqué.

- bien sûr, mais je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Ianto quand Jack lui arrachera les vers du nez. Heureusement que je suis de retour dans mon bon vieux corps. Et dire que je l'ai détesté, le pauvre. Je n'en avais aucune raison. Mon pauvre, tu m'as tellement manqué. Mais je vais me sentir seul maintenant.

- Va voir Toshiko, fit Gwen par-dessus son épaule, elle sera certainement heureuse de te soutenir dans ta solitude.

- Serais-je si transparent à tout le monde ?

- Parfois, dit la jeune femme en riant. Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour. J'ai bien cru que c'était la fin.

- Mais non, mais non, pas encore, Gwen, Torchwood nous réserve encore bien des histoires et bien des surprises. C'est loin d'être la ...**Fin**

**

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu quand même un peu^^.

A bientôt


End file.
